Various canopies have been proposed in the prior art for beds, other sleeping compartments and shelters of varying types.
U.S. Pat. No. 493,305 issued to Sherman is directed to an adjustable ventilating canopy frame for beds. The main purpose of the canopy is to provide a simple frame embodying in its construction an adjustable ventilating fan. Hence, this canopy is designed for the comfort of the person sleeping in the bed. The Sherman canopy is characterized by having its upright members secured to the bed frame itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 326,437 issued to Marsh is directed to a bed screen frame which is attached interiorly within the perimeter of the bed. The purpose of the Marsh adjustable frame is for supporting screens of mosquito netting and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,186 issued to Ball is directed to a canopy support for cots. It will be observed that the Ball supporting structure is designed for supporting a mosquito netting or tent over a camper's cot and is attached to the upper portion of the cot structure itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,225 discloses a canopy which is a single attachment unit to be mounted onto the extended bed post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,294 issued to Miller is directed to a steel tubular protective structure capable of deflecting and/or resisting impact from falling objects and retaining same and comprising a lower assembly and upper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,391 issued to Egeland relates to bed frames. Egeland supports a bed with the canopy structure, with the bed supported by ropes, etc. which allow the bed or mattress to sway or swing within the canopy frame.
French Patent 2569-547 discloses a kit frame and panels to surround a bed and keep its occupants warm while allowing part of a large room to be heated.